Union Laws : Work
' Union Laws : Work' It was shown in the study of many ancient civilizations that reached a high level of development, where physical labor and work in general were no longer needed to support the community, became stagnant and decadent and either ceased or degenerated. Recent Examples were the Ferons and the Kermac to an extend ( Technology and development became stagnant) The Saresii even during their First Age of Knowledge made sure that a large percentage of their population had some kind of work. These lessons were not lost to the law makers4 of the United Stars. Every Union citizen has the right to work.2 Every company registered within the United Stars must make efforts to provide work and hire sentient beings. Tax credits5 are given to each employee they retain on payroll. While Union Citizen also have the right to decide not to work. All services must be paid for. There are only few social services that provide financial support. (there is free health care to all Citizen). If a Union Citizen decides not to work : He or she can apply for a Non Working Citizen Base Salary (500 Credits a month). Such an application includes a Psycho Evaluation and a mandatory skill assessment (A specialist will check if there is not an occupation the applicant would like to do but has not thought off) There are two "Federal Housing Planets" where Work Refusers can live for free and receive the basic 500 Credits. These planets are maintained by the Union Social Services department and no one is forced to live there. Instilling a healthy Work ethic and show the benefits of work is part of the Union School curriculum. The fact that less than 0.5 % of Union Citizens decide not to work is a testament to the success of this policy. *The Employment of minors and children is not prohibited but strictly regulated to family businesses, farms etc. (Regulations include age, definition what a Family business is specific, type of work and working hours.) *There is no retirement age and no Federal pension1, but all working Union Citizens are encouraged to enroll in a retirement plan.(Semi Federal) that fits their racial and personal needs. There are many plans available and almost all Employers add Species specific retirement plans to their Job offerings.3 1 Federal employees that serve for over 20 years are entitled to a pension.[ Service time and rank linked] 2 If an individual can not find any suitable work to his or her liking, he or she is encouraged to seek an Employment adviser. Either relocation is offered to a place that offers the job / career the individual seeks,or a local alternative with schooling to change field of expertise are offered. 3 Despite the many citizens there is always a shortage of employees and wages and work conditions are quite favorable. 4 This study was presented to the Assembly by the Hive of Minds and set to a Union Wide Vote. Union Docket 14 and subsequent Union Wide Vote of 2299 defines the right to work and the Union Work Laws. 5 Non Union Citizens are only then to be hired if no suitable Union Citizen is available or a reasonably affordable machine can do that work Note: Labor Unions are illegal on a Federal Level (Local Unions depend on local laws) If an employee of any company or federal employer is unhappy or feels unfairly treated, he or she can approach the Office of Proposals and seek assistance. Category:Diplomacy & Policies